


Arrows

by promqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye needs more love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promqueen/pseuds/promqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint teaches you the secret for his perfect aiming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows

You sigh as you walk in the training room trying to keep it together to avoid confrontation and make this end as soon as possible. Nick Fury, your beloved boss, has requested you to improve your abilities in archery since your last mission wasn’t really a total success.

He has requested agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, to train you. You had never been much close to Barton mostly because you thought he was so full of himself and was always bragging about his perfect aiming. His sarcastic tone and sassiness were traces that you also didn’t admire. But you took your boss’ orders without complaining and there you were right on time for your first training session with mister Hawkeye.

You walked inside the room and saw the man standing backwards to you. You spotted to targets side by side and figured that he had set up one for each of you. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and old jeans and you realized that that was the first occasion you weren’t seeing him wearing his uniform. 

“Agent (Y/L/N) presenting for training” you say sounding more serious than sarcastic.

“Right on time” the man speaks before turning to you. He walks towards you holding a bow in each of his hands. “So, what happened to you? Fury told me everything.”

“I don’t know” he handles you one of the arrows. “I guess I got distracted.”

He softly chuckles. You roll your eyes not surprised by slightly judgement. You cursed yourself for admitting that to him. 

“It’s not funny, it happens” you reply hoping that your training ends soon but you know you still have a long afternoon ahead.

“Not to me” he says. “I never miss.”

“Fine” you grab an arrow mentally wishing you could shoot his head with it, but you aim to the target across the room. “Can we get this started?”

He nods and you take a deep breath before releasing the arrow. You aim to the middle circle in the target, but your aiming betrays you and it hits the larger circle. You sighed embarrassed before noticing Clint shooting one of his arrows and hitting the middle perfectly. 

“Try again” he says softly.

You try again and again and once more, but something’s wrong with you. You keep missing and he keeps watching you for a while, not saying one word or helping you anyhow.   
He finally makes a move walking towards your target removing the arrows and bringing them back to you. 

“So” you say, “you’re going to stay all afternoon standing there not saying anything?”

“First,” he says shooting another arrow, hitting the perfect target again “I don’t think you got distracted. You’re just overthinking this. It’s not that hard”

“Also, relax your shoulders” he says moving his own shoulders. “You’re putting too much pressure on them, they’re too tense.”

“That’s your secret, Legolas?” you tease using the nickname Tony uses often. 

“Yes, even when I’m on mission” Clint walks towards you handling you an arrow. “Also, don’t call me Legolas”

You grab the arrow and settle your position aiming your target. You see Clint standing behind you and suddenly feel his hands on your shoulders. He touches your exposed skin and you feel your body tremble. He lowers your shoulders telling you to relax and then you feel his hands on your hips. 

“Just a little bit to your left” he whispers and then tells you to release the arrow. You feel his breath behind you ear and again you shiver feeling how close you are. You do as he tells you and in seconds the arrow finds the middle of the target. You smile in relief and look at Clint who is smiling in approval. 

“See, just relax” he says grabbing one of his arrows and shooting perfectly again, not moving his gaze from you.

“But we’re training; it’s not a mission” you say trying to hide how amazed you are by the fact that he can hit the target without looking. “How can I do this in the heat of a mission? It’s easier said than done”

“True”

“How do you do it?” you ask walking towards the man next to you. You notice for the first time Clint’s blue eyes and how beautiful they are. As a matter of fact, you notice for the first time how beautiful Clint actually is.

“I-I don’t know, “he stutters. You notice his gaze avowing you for a moment and then he is the one who’s tense in the room. “I try to clean my mind or think of something good.”  
“Like what?” you ask. 

“A bunch of things” Clint tries to walk away from you still not meeting your gaze. He is getting nervous as you keep the subject. “Pizza, cute dogs, people I care about… You know, random things.”

“People you care about?” 

“My friends, the world…” he vaguely answers you trying to end the topic. “No one in particular.”

“Is there someone you really care about, Clint?” you notice is the first time you call him by his name. In the rare occasions you had to talk to him, you’d called him Agent Barton or even Hawkeye and when he was a pain in the ass you’d simply used one of the nicknames Stark has giving to him. But you never called him Clint. He looks at you when you call him by his name and it’s like he enjoys the way his name falls from your lips. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah” he’s turned back at you removing the arrows from the target. “I think we’re done today. I’m going to report Fury about your training and”

He’s cut off by and arrow you shoot hitting the middle of the target and almost hitting his hand. He looks at you surprised and a bit shocked.

“We’re not done, Barton” you walk in his direction. “Not until you tell me the truth.”

He bites his lips nervously. Clint knows you’re not giving up so easily, so he decides to just say it. He looks at you deeply before admitting that you are the image that crosses his mind occasionally when he’s out in mission. He thinks of you and in your smile. He thinks of how an idiot he is for never trying to talk to you properly and how he’s always trying to brag so that he can impress you, but he always fails. 

“So, is that fair to say that you like me?” you chuckle as you see Clint Barton blushes in front of you.

“You could say that, but I think liking is a bit strong.”

“Oh please, Barton!” you bite you lip. “Just admit I’m right and that you like”

You’re cut off by his lips crashing into yours. He is gentle and slow, trying to enjoy every second of the kiss. Clint’s hands rest on your lower back, pulling you closer to him as his tongue invades you mouth. You cup his face with your hands and let he win the battle your tongues are fighting, completely giving in to his touch. He breaks the kiss staring deep into your eyes, leaving you breathless and missing the contact of his lips.

“You like me” you chuckle.

“I like you” he finally confesses still holding you closer. 

“So, are you going to ask me out?” you raise your eyebrows at him. Clint nods and releases you from his arms. You feel a little embarrassed before exiting the room trying to process what just happened. Clint Barton likes you and has asked you on a date. Before you reach the door, however, you run back at him who is putting away the arrows and bows. 

“Just leave this part out of your report to Fury.”

“But we made great progress today” he chuckles “Are you sure you want to keep this from the boss?”

“You’re an asshole.” you laugh.

“An asshole who’s taking you out to dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's this good, but I've been wanting to write some Hawkeye stuff because I feel like my baby deserves more love. This is the first time I'm writing for Marvel characters and I hope it's not the last.


End file.
